The Untold Story
by Tivaroo
Summary: A different take on how Twilight had ended and a different take on how Season 3 begins. Tension arises when Tony takes more of an interest towards a certain Mossad Officer and Kate doesn't like it. Tiva, mentions of Tate. Possible Jibbs and McAbby? R&R.
1. When Soul Mates Meet

**NCIS:**

The Untold Story

**Chapter 1: **When Soul Mates Meet

The world as they all knew it was meant to be has just been turned upside down and inside out, the moment one of their own fell to the ground in a great heap. Tony rushes to be by Kate's side, while Gibbs is trying to find the sniper. Knowing that the sniper was the one and only Ari Haswari, the man who is so keen to hunt down Gibbs and Ari isn't alone in the hunt. Gibbs wants to destroy Ari Haswari as well and their little war has come to this.

"She's not dead boss!" Special Agent DiNozzo shouts for his boss' attention, as he places his hand upon Kate's pale neck to feel a pulse and it was beating nice and steady.

"Great investigative skills, DiNozzo," comes Kate's retort, but in secret she is glad to see Tony scared for her welfare.

Scrunching her face up as her head continues to pound, the trickle of sticky blood by her temple. Squinting through the sliver of light appearing through her eyelids and seeing both Gibbs and DiNozzo down by her side. The two men she has come to adore and possibly come to love one of them, while the other has become a great friend and tutor. Attracted to these two men since they came to be on Air Force One and it is only now, when she could have died, does Kate realise just which one of them she has developed strong emotions for, but will it be a safe idea to tell that lucky guy her feelings for him or will it just stay locked behind doors.

Trying not to fall into a deep sleep, which Kate is really desperate on doing. Also knowing that falling asleep with a head one could turn nasty and Kate doesn't want to die, not when she hasn't told him.

**-NCIS-**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo aka Tony, is well aware of Kate's emotions for him and it will break his heart, not just Kate's when Tony tells her that he can only see her as nothing more then that of a sister. She is not the one for him, true he had the hots for her at one stage, but it was all lost on him. Kate is a very attractive woman, but Tony isn't attracted to her no more. Kate is in the same status line as Abby is. Those two women, which he works with have become his surrogate sisters or what ever you are supposed to call it these days.

Has heard the many rumours of Kate's affections for him and also the rumour about the possibility of Tony and Kate breaking rule twelve, and that is just wrong in Tony's mind. True he was scared that Kate had died on that rooftop. Tony has seen many of his partners die in the line of duty, so it effects him very little these days. Unless that particular partner has left a good impression on DiNozzo and that may have been Kate today, but thank God for that shift in the wind. Otherwise Kate would have become no more than a broken shell of what she was in life, with her spirit gone to the heavens.

Gibbs is still at the hospital waiting on news on Kate's condition, which was just a scrape to the head, but still all head injuries are to be taken seriously, and as for Probie. Well there is only one guess for that seeing as he isn't the squad room doing his job.

Raising his eyes when Tony had felt someone watching him and when he does. His breath has become stolen from his lungs, which are still recovering from the plague of all things. Now there is a great beauty and not even when Tony had first met Kate, did his lungs feel like that they have been stolen.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tony couldn't help not to grin at the exotic woman standing just outside of the squad room.

"I am here to look for Special Agent Gibbs?" Trust Gibbs to get a visit from a beautiful woman and not his senior field agent.

"How do you know that I am not, Gibbs?" Tony smiles once again to taunt the stunning woman, with her dark hair tied back and with a bandana wrapped around her head.

"Huh," the stunningly beautiful woman steps closer to his desk and as she steps closer Tony stands up a little until his eyes were directly staring into her dark amber eyes, which remind him of liquid chocolate for some strange reason. "Special Agent _Gibbs_?" She stresses out Gibbs' surname, in that lovely accent of hers, almost as if she doesn't believe him.

Dangerously aware of just how close their lips were from touching and Tony is amazed by just how powerful their staring contest is. Never thought that staring in some ones eyes could evoke such a powerful connection and that was when Tony knew that he has finally met his match, and it wasn't Caitlin Todd.

"Want to try that again do we?" Her breath tickles his lips in a lovely caress, the tips of their noses were almost touching also. "You are not Agent Gibbs for I have heard that he has blue eyes and that his hair is cut in that U.S Marine fashion, and you have green eyes and your hair is dark blonde. So tell me your real name this time?"

"Fine," breaking their eyes contact reluctantly when the urge to blink became rather great and also to give her a thorough glance, nothing so far appears to be a disappointment to his eyes. "My name is Special Agent DiNozzo, but most of my friends call me Tony. And what? May I ask, is your name and what are you doing here?"

"Ziva David, Mossad," Ziva David shows Tony a badge that is similar to his own, except for the language business.

"You're Israeli?" Tony asks Ziva in a curious tone of voice.

"Very good on finding the connection between Mossad and myself to be Israeli," Ziva says with a smirk upon her lips and Tony couldn't feel anymore attracted to this woman, whom he has only just met and that is just weird. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Standing right behind you," says Gibbs as he returns from the hospital and he isn't alone, Kate has returned with him.

Tony had caught the way Ziva's dark hair had cascaded down her back once it has been unbound from her hair-band. Mesmerized by the sheer beauty of her wavy hair reaches the small of Ziva's back and that was when he knew he has been snared in a dream of some kind or is it because he finds Ziva David an intriguing creature, even if she is wearing a pair of cargoes and she makes them to appear sexy.

Looking from Ziva to find Kate's dark hazel eyes glancing in his direction and Tony is feeling guilty for having to force Kate to rethink about her feelings for him. Even though it is fairly unlikely for Tony to make a move on Ziva.

"What do you want from me, Miss David?" Gibbs asks of the Mossad Officer standing in front of his senior field agents desk and Gibbs has caught the way Tony is watching the Officer and Gibbs finds it weird for Tony to fall for someone who isn't even his type.

"To stop you from killing the wrong man," says Ziva as her eyes were now focused on the silver-haired man glaring at her. "Ari Haswari is not your man-"

"That bastard nearly killed one of my agents this very afternoon," Gibbs snarls at the young woman and he points in the direction of Agent Todd as he says this.

"I am sorry to hear that, but you must understand me when I say that Ari is innocent in this case of mistaken personality you have set up, Agent Gibbs," Ziva says just as harshly and just as stern as Gibbs was.

"Mistaken identity, not personality," Tony automatically fixes up Ziva's pronunciation.

Gibbs and Kate both glare at him to be quiet. Tony just shrugs under the scrutiny Gibbs and Kate is throwing in his direction, while Ziva just thrown a smirk in his direction, which Tony returns sheepishly.

"I see that the two of you have met?" A new voice crawls into the squad room causing all four of them to turn their heads to find an attractive red-head. "Hello Jethro?"

"Jen?" Gibbs is surprised to find one of his former partners and a one time lover, entering his squad room.

"Shouldn't we skip you haven't changed a bit bull?" Jen asks of Gibbs once she has come to a full halt in front of him.

"What are you doing here Jen?" Gibbs throws back another question in Jen's direction and now wasn't the time reminisce old times gone by, he has a bastard to hunt down.

"I take it that Director Morrow hasn't called you to his office yet," Jennifer Shepard wryly says to her old partner, noticing the bizarre looks being thrown their way be two of his team members, while Ziva was smirking at this all of a sudden interaction between ex-lovers. "Then I'd better advise you to go and see Director Morrow, he shall have all the answers you seek and I will be accompanying you."

Gibbs just sidesteps around his former partner and he heads for Director Tom Morrow's office, Jen was following as she said she will. Once he gets a few things straight with Morrow and Jen, and then he'll get back to what he was doing before hand.

**-NCIS-**

"Who is that with Gibbs?" McGee asks curiously as he returns to the squad room.

"We have no idea," Kate answers Tim's question, while her eyes were trying to make out the very obvious attraction between Tony and the Mossad Officer chick, and for the first moment in her life Kate feels the powerful cold strings of jealously being pulled.

"I'm glad that you are okay Kate," Tim tells Kate, and Kate also notices the way Tim is checking the Israeli tart out. "Who are you?" Tim throws this question in Ziva's direction as she leans against Tony's desk.

"You may call me Ziva," Ziva replies to McGee's question, feeling the heated gaze from Tony's eyes and she couldn't help to feel this electric feeling flowing through her body and she likes it.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Well what do you think? This wasn't originally planned or well thought of, but I had this inkling feeling that story may do some good. A different take on Twilight and how Season 3 begins. This is my own take on what could have been and how it could have ended, so please respect my opinion.


	2. Tension in the Building

**NCIS:**

-**The Untold Story**-

**Chapter 2: **Tension in the Building

When Ziva had first stepped onto the third floor, never did Ziva expect it to end or even begin like this. When her eyes lands upon the only person in the squad room and never did she expect to recoil in her own skin, the moment her eyes had connected with a pair of sea-green something had clicked inside that very minute. Brown hair, which was sticking up in end and yet Ziva liked the way his hair is all mused up. Then came the smiles and that was when Ziva knew that she has lost it.

Loosing herself when their lips were almost touching at one stage, she could get lost in those eyes and she could see the suffering he has endured. It was like looking inside his soul and Ziva felt drawn the moment he had opened his mouth.

That was all before the real Leroy Jethro Gibbs had stepped in destroying the inevitable from happening and he was not alone, and the moment her eyes fell upon Caitlin Todd. Ziva knew from then on that Kate is in love with Tony, but is that a good enough reason to hate Kate the moment they had met. Gibbs is also an intriguing figure and he is not he appears to be in Ari's stories, he is intimating yes, but Ziva doesn't believe that Gibbs is anything like their father as Ari proclaims he is. Found herself liking the man, whom Ari wants to kill.

Are her loyalties for her family and for Mossad being tested? Could this place be the home, which Ziva has been searching for all her childhood and adulthood. She felt that she was home when Ziva was gazing through Tony's eyes and she wants to believe this more then anything else at this very moment. Does Ziva want to prove Gibbs wrong or is it because Ziva already knows that the man inside her half-brother has turned into the monster, which her father himself has created.

From just glance Ziva could see just how far Gibbs will go as a means to protect his people from further harm that could be inflicted upon them. If only there was someone like that looking after her and would tear apart the world just to come to her aid, but regretfully there isn't anybody in Mossad who will gladly risk their necks for her. Not even her own flesh blood will want to save her from the clutches of evil. From that moment on was when Ziva felt tempted to give up Ari's hideouts and hand him over to Gibbs to deal with, screw the Mossad and her father. Its not like they don't care for her welfare. She is after all the dragon-lady amongst the ones she knows.

Jennifer Shepard was and is hopefully the truest friend Ziva could ever have, but, what she has seen Tony's eyes a few moments earlier felt far stronger, deeper and perhaps a more meaningful connection. Ziva had received this all just by looking into Tony's eyes and she didn't miss the smouldering attraction for her behind that heated gaze, surprised that someone is attracted to her of all people.

Giving up on the hope of pacing out her troubles, when she notices the queer look upon Agent Todd's face and Ziva doesn't need to be called a genius, when she points out the obvious. Then again, Ziva doesn't really like what she sees in Kate either and it has nothing to do with Special Agent DiNozzo. After Ziva has only just met Agent DiNozzo and she doesn't even know if he feels the same way towards Kate, but the look in Tony's eyes have told Ziva a different story all together.

"You look troubled Officer David?" Ziva pauses once again from her pacing only to turn around to face Agent Todd, who has this stupid smirk upon her face.

"That is none of you business Agent Todd," Ziva almost snarls out her reply. "I am not here for my pleasure and why should you care about me being troubled? When it is fairly clear that you dislike me."

"I was just merely trying to be polite, so there was no need for you to bite my head off," Kate slyly says to Ziva and it was very clear that both McGee and DiNozzo are enjoying the show. "I'm going to visit Abby or at least smell fresh air. Coming McGee?"

"That was what I was originally planning on doing," McGee replies to Kate.

Ziva observes the way Kate and McGee immediately begins to laugh at each others jokes as they are on their way to see this 'Abby' person.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Ziva goes to lean against the filing cabinet, which is close to where Tony's desk is and once again their eyes connect.

"No she doesn't appear to like you at all," Tony replies as truthfully as he could and Ziva couldn't help to slide a little closer to Tony.

"Do you like me, Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva is aware of just how close their thighs were touching and still Ziva feels this electric feeling spreading through her limbs.

"You may call me Tony, Ziva," their eyes were still locked onto each others and Ziva could see a dozen emotions flashing through his eyes, such feelings that cannot be expressed by words alone. "There is something about you that I like, but I hardly know you. Sorry."

"Why are you apologising for?" Ziva is growing more intrigued everytime Tony opens his mouth and she finds herself wondering if talk is all that he is good at. "There is nothing to be sorry about and you are right-"

"Wait?" Tony stands up from where he was sitting, which was in his chair at his desk, and Ziva could feel his warm breath tickling her skin once more. "Did somebody just mention that I was right about something? Where is everybody gone to?"

"You sound awfully excited about being right, Tony?" Ziva then places her on top of Tony's and there was that fairytale feeling again, is this what love feels like.

"Wouldn't you be when hardly anyone admits it out loud," then Tony tilts his head. "What was I right about this time?"

"That you hardly know me at all," Ziva likes the feel of Tony's skin beneath her hand. "Perhaps I could help you with that?"

She loves it when his smile reaches his eyes, which all of sudden resemble a rare emerald with shades of blue shining through.

"I take it that is a yes?" Ziva then quickly looks around the entire floor and mezzanine before she places a chaste, but passionate kiss upon Tony's lips.

"Is that what you a kiss?" Tony teases her with another smirk.

"It is for now," picking up a pen and paper from Tony's desk. "Here is my number. I trust you should know how to use it, Tony?"

"Who doesn't know how to dial a phone number these days, unless you are Gibbs," Tony handles the piece of paper almost as if it is fragile and is about to break away in his hands. "He's not behind me is he?"

"Call me when you wish to meet up with me," Ziva tells Tony this as she finds her hand caressing one of his own once more, it is strange when Ziva realises just how they fit together, it is almost as if they were meant for each other.

"You like to feel me up don't you?" Tony smirks when sees the odd look taking over Ziva's beautiful face and he feels like that he is about to set out on a great adventure and it is with this exotic angel who will become his heroine.

Ziva's cell in her pocket had to start ringing didn't and it caused the tension to have break, with out the kit-kat part.

"Excuse me," Ziva deliberately brushed her hand against Tony's groin as by-passes him, hearing the sharp in-take as he breathed in.

**-NCIS-**

"Kate!" Abby squeals when she sees one of her best friends walking in to the lab. "Oh my God, your head. . ."

Kate's right temple held the only signs of her being wounded by that bastard Ari. There was this gauze and tape over her wound, covering it from all who could see that she was nearly killed.

"I'm fine Abby," Kate tries to reassure her good friend not to worry about her. "I just needed to get out of the squad room for a while."

"What is so wrong about the squad room that had brought two of my favourite agents down here without the other two?" Abby automatically bombards her friends with a thousand questions or less, depending on how much information she seeks from her friends.

"Because I don't like the Mossad Officer up in the squad room," Kate answers wryly. "Should have seen the way Tony was checking her out and it is weird, considering that she isn't even his type."

"So the rumours are true then?" Abby has been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now she wants to hear all the juicy gossip.

"What rumours are you talking about Abby?" Kate has heard no rumour that has piqued her attention.

"The rumours about you and Tony secretly having feelings for each other," Abby says as if Kate has come from another planet. "Or the rumour that suggests that the two of have been sleeping together after Tony was released from Bethesda?"

"No I haven't heard them until now," Kate then bites her lips as her mind travels through time and space to come up with something to say, but she should be able to trust Abby and McGee with this one secret she has kept for long time. "Only one half of those rumours are true, but I can't vouch for Tony."

"I am so happy for you," Abby then throws her arms around Kate and then she does the same for McGee. "This is like the best news ever. As I knew that it was only a matter of time for you to show your true colours."

All Kate could show was her amusement. Amused by the thought that Abby has been wanting her and Tony together for awhile now, and also the fact that there are rumours hoping for this to become true. Now all Kate has to is to show her affections to Tony, but what about that Israeli tart? She'll be gone once Ari is long gone and rotting six feet under ground.

**-NCIS-**

"Ziva seems to have taken a clear interest in Agent DiNozzo," Jen states this fact as she witnesses the fleeting smiles between the two down the squad room. "It has been awhile since I have seen Ziva smile, Jethro and I am surprised that one of your agents could bring out a smile out of Ziva."

"Must be that charm of his," Gibbs hasn't seen his senior field agent this happy in a long time.

"You don't sound very happy for him Jethro?" Jen sees this fleeting gaze within Gibbs' icy-blue eyes flashing by before it vanishes before it could ever be seen again.

"Its not me you should be worried about, Jen," then Jethro leaves Jen alone on the mezzanine looking over his part of the building.

Gibbs was talking about Kate and she had shown clear signs of jealously and hatred towards officer David. It has been awhile since Gibbs has seen DiNozzo smiling a true, but rare smile at someone other then Kate. Also what is this business about Ziva not being able to smile in awhile, perhaps she has suffered too much in her time in Israel. That has to be tough for anyone. Perhaps she has just grown up too fast.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Well thank you towards the four who has reviewed my last chapter and in case you haven't noticed on the first chapter, that is now titled and the actual story now has something to be familiarised with. I'll leave to your thoughts on what you would like to do now. Would any one like to have some Tiva lovin in the next chapter?


	3. Elevator Love & Sympathetic Glances

**Chapter 3: **Elevator Love/Sympathetic Glances

There is this strange vibe practically beaming from Tony and Kate had found this really strange for she hasn't seen him this happy before or maybe she has misread the signs. When Kate and McG have finally found the strength to re-enter the squad room, only to find Ziva and Gibbs to be nowhere to be found. Just Tony on his lonesome.

"Where's Gibbs gone to this time?" Kate asks Tony the moment she could.

"To his basement," says Tony, his smile was immediately wiped off his face the moment Kate and McGee have returned the squad room. "I was told to wait for the both of you return from your little trip to Abby's lab-"

"Where's Ziva then?" Kate cuts Tony off.

"With Director Shepard," Tony answers in the same manner had used when she had cut him off. "Wait are you jealous Katie?"

"What makes you think that I am jealous? What if I instinctively dislike Officer David? These things do happen Tony," Kate smirks slightly at Tony.

"I'll see you all on Monday," says Tony as he begins to place his Sig in its holster by his side. "Director Shepard has ordered everyone of us to take the weekend off and start anew on Monday. Gibbs didn't like it, but what doesn't the man like?"

"So what we are just going to give that bastard Haswari walk free after what he had done to us today?" Kate just wants to think of it as an excuse so Tony could spend some quality time with a certain Israeli.

"Hey this was not my decision nor was it Gibbs' idea," Tony says to Kate and now he knows why he is drawn to Ziva, she isn't a Kate. "Why don't you take this argument of yours to the Director? See you on Monday, Probie."

"Will do," McGee isn't really certain if he wants to get squished into the war for Tony's heart and he knows that Kate is secretly in love with Tony, but there something about the way Tony was acting around Ziva David.

There would have been a time when McGee would've supported the idea of Tony and Kate getting together, but not anymore apparently. Tim isn't too sure of which side he should take Team Ziva or Team Kate. True Tim had thought Ziva was hot, but then realised the way she was watching DiNozzo. The way Tony was smiling when Tim and Kate had re-entered the squad room had answered all of the unanswered questions for McGee.

He just hopes that this war does not escalate into something regrettable, like tear the team apart all because of this jealous streak Kate has developed in the past few hours. Must be that DiNozzo Charm.

**-NCIS-**

When Tony entered the elevator, he pushes the button, that will take him down to the garage, furiously. He didn't realise that he was the only in the elevator until he had stepped on some ones toes, so he turns around to find Ziva watching him intently.

"Something bothering you Tony?" Ziva uncharacteristically places a hand upon Tony's arm and that seems to have calmed him down.

"Not anymore it seems," Tony smiles down at the exotic woman, who appears to care for him deeply, and they have only just met, wow maybe she is the one for him. "Would you care to come over to my place tonight?"

"Unless you do me one favour?" Ziva smirks slightly as Tony flicks the emergency switch on.

"Name it," Tony was well aware just how close he was to Ziva and that her exotic scent was driving him wild with hot imaginations.

"Kiss me?" Ziva finds herself wrapping her arms around Tony's neck for better leverage.

How could Tony deny her that one simple wish of hers when her one of her legs had somehow wound itself around his hips. Oh, yes she is more then a match for him by a mile.

The kiss had started off as peck to the lips to test the uncharted waters, but the sand banks fell apart the moment the kiss grew more passionate. Placing one of his hands on Ziva's hips, enjoying the way they moulded together perfectly, and while his other one was placed upon the back of Ziva's head, his fingers were playing with her dark tresses. Ziva's tongue swept across Tony's lips begging to enter, automatically his lips open to allowed her the chance of dominate him. Moaning when Tony was getting needy for more of this woman, receiving this much pleasure just by kissing Ziva will become the death of him.

Breaking apart reluctantly when the need to gaze deep in her dark liquid chocolate eyes and also when breathing became an issue.

"I am going to suggest that we take this kiss someplace else?" Tony places a delicate kiss on Ziva's forehead as Ziva unwounds herself, but not without placing her hand in his. "I didn't strike you as a clingy person after one kiss-"

"That's because you do not know me very well remember," says Ziva and the two of them share a smirk with each other at the same time.

When they step out of the elevator, their hands may have separated the moment they stepped out of those doors, but some of the agents could see with just one glance that the two of them make a great couple. Only one person was glowering in shadows as she stands with three of her team mates.

"Is that the Israeli chick you guys were telling about earlier?" Abby wants to smile for the fact that Tony DiNozzo for once has a true smile, telling her that this Mossad Officer is the one making him smile. "They make a hot couple don't you thi-"

The look on Kate's face caused Abby to stop talking and now sadness sweeps across Abby's normally chirpy face. Remembering what Kate had said down in her lab is now coming back to haunt her. Always had this tiny hope that Tony and Kate will get together, but now when she sees Tony smiling at another woman is causing Abby to think about all of this. Tony appears to have finally found his soul mate and it wasn't Kate, should Abby encourage Tony's happiness or Abby stick by Kate's side helping her to win Tony's heart?

"I haven't seen Anthony smile like that in a long time and that was back when I had first met him in Baltimore," Ducky was even astonished by these new string of events. "Maybe you should have told him what you feel about him Caitlin."

Kate heads straight for her car ignoring all of the sympathetic glances being thrown her way from her co-workers and the rest of the NCIS staff.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Want to thank you all once again? Feel free to tell me what you think? Is it rubbish or not so rubbish? I am after all someone with an intellectual disability so give me a break with all that grammar crap and I don't want a beta reader.


	4. Midnight Fun

**Chapter 4: Midnight Fun**

For someone who has expansive tastes and sense of style, but Ziva never thought to expect to see bareness. Sure there is furniture, a flat-screen TV and surround-sound system, and not to mention the massive collection of DVDs clattering up what space there is left in the bookshelves and there is even a few books amongst the DVDs, but other then that Tony's home is not worth robbing. A few pictures upon the mantle-piece above the gas heater, which resembles a fake wood-heater. Most of the photos feature his team and he appears to be having a great time, for he is smiling, but sadly his smile hasn't reached his eyes.

One or two pictures had caught Ziva's eyes, there was a picture of a beautiful woman with amazing green eyes and on her lap was a small boy a sense of sadness takes hold of Ziva's heart. Then there is the other one which only has the beautiful woman, her smile was full of mystery and her eyes were sparkling like emeralds.

"Is this you in this picture Tony?" Ziva asks Tony this for the small in the photograph appears to be sad, but it was his eyes which have caused Ziva to take a closer look.

"Is it that hard to believe that I was young once?" Tony takes the photograph out of Ziva's hand not to look at it but to place back on the mantle.

"I was young once also," Ziva then turns to look Tony closely and also so she could be able to read him better. "Then the woman in the photo is your mother, no?"

"She was the most beautiful, caring and loving mother I ever knew, never thought there would be anyone to match her," Tony was looking any where but in Ziva's direction, out of fear of her having to see his eyes well up with un-manly tears. "Enough about my mother and my younger days-"

"Why do you do that?" Ziva watches Tony, as he turns around and then goes to take a seat upon his almost threadbare couch.

"Do what?" Tony frowns slightly, as Ziva continues to stare at him like that, almost as if she is trying to put the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle back together.

"Change the subject when it hits a little too close to home," Ziva says. "What was so bad about your childhood Tony that makes you wanting to runaway the moment-"

"So what are trying you to say here Ziva is that it is very hard for you to believe that someone who was born in another country can not have something not worth remembering?" Tony asks Ziva a little too harshly amazed how they are already having their first fight. "I bet that you bottle up your problems inside and you won't talk-"

"I lost my little sister to a suicide bombing…" Ziva chokes off as she remembers that dreadful day that had helped her to transform into the very well renowned dragon-lady. "Can we change the topic?"

"We all have lost a loved one," Tony says and he sounded rather close for Ziva's comfort. "Feel free to speak to me about anything at all. I won't judge you for showing weakness."

"If only you can do the same with me," Ziva tells Tony this when she feels one of his hands under her chin.

Titling his head slightly before he reclaims Ziva's sensuous lips with his, refuelling the fiery pit inside him and he wonders if Ziva feels the same. Giving and receiving pleasure for the fuel is more then Tony could have ever bargain for. Placing both of his hands on either side of Ziva's beautiful face, thrusting his fingers within the thick and luscious curls until his hands were now at the back of her head.

When the need for something more then a passionate kiss became far more greater then either of them could imagine, both of them are surprised by the way they mould together and the fact that by kissing each could ignite such crazy ideas within their rampaging minds.

Reluctantly they broke apart when air was becoming a grave issue. Tony never knew that all of this kissing would be helping him breathe a little better. The effects of the pneumatic plague can still be felt whenever he tries to drawl in some air for his lungs, but somehow he feels that he breathe again.

"Now that is what I call I kiss, yes?" Ziva smiles seductively, as her nimble fingers begin to strip Tony from his clothes, running her free edge through the chest hairs now available for her to see.

"Let's do that again and then I may give you my answer," Tony says, helping Ziva to divest his clothes from his back. "Someone is wearing too many clothes."

"Yes they are, but no more," Ziva tells Tony this just as she mysteriously allows Tony's pants to fall from his hips. "Someone has been a naughty boy today it seems or maybe you forget to put some boxes or jocks on this morning."

"I haven't been home for two days," Tony has had enough of this small talk when he begins to unclasp Ziva's plain black bra, freeing her breasts from their bonds.

For a brief moment Ziva was afraid that Tony finds her body unflattering, until Tony's mouth begins to claim one of her breasts while one of his hands has taken the other hostage. Mewling with pleasure of what this mans mouth can do to her body is simply too true to be considered natural.

Twirling his tongue around the taut nipple, taking the scent of Ziva's delightful aromas. Cinnamon and something else exotic, which makes this wonderful creature even more desirable by the minute. Hearing her scream was like music to his ears.

"I take it that somebody likes this?" Tony taunts her further by slipping his free hand down past the seems of her pants and undies, enjoying the feel of her natural heat bouncing off his wandering hand.

"I'll like it more when you cease to tease me and just pleasure me," Ziva growls when her knees were becoming weaker under the ministrations this man is doing to her sensitive body.

Then Ziva felt her mobile phone beginning to vibrate within one of her pockets and she swore that she'll kill the twit for interrupting her, but knowing that it is most likely to be Ari.

How could she answer her phone when Tony has slipped one of his sneaky fingers within her heated core. Forgetting all about the phone and its caller when Tony begins to kiss her once again on the lips, this man is going to be the death of her one day. No man has ever made her feel like this before and none of them have ever dared to touch like this.

"Bedroom," Ziva manages to say that one word for she doesn't know how much longer her legs can hold her.

Whimpering when Tony's finger slips out of her, gently grazing against her sensitive nub. Feeling the cool air caressing her heated flesh when Tony successfully taken Ziva's pants and underwear off without Ziva even realising that she is now buck naked in Tony's apartment. Nearly crying out loud in alarm when her feet no longer touched the ground, but it was only Tony carrying her in the bridal fashion.

Realising that Tony has carried her all the way to his bedroom when her feet were replaced upon the ground below. Sharing an appreciative glance before their passion consumed their minds once again. Taking hold of Tony's hand, walking backwards as she leads him to his large bed.

"What are you waiting for Tony?" Ziva smiles suggestively, as she continues to admire the mans physique and especially the way his member is nice and hard, and she is glad that he is hard for her.

"Just admiring the view." Tony replies in that husky voice of his.

When none of them could take it anymore their lips had automatically connected. Both have become addicted to each others mouths already that it is rather a scary thought when one comes to think about it.

Feeling the bedcovers beneath her naked back sort of brought Ziva back to reality. Not really believing that she is about to go through this with a guy she has only just met and that once Ari has been cleared or worse killed, Ziva may be gone for good. This tiny fear of not seeing Tony again almost caused Ziva to push Tony off of her, but she does not. Could not find the will-power to push this man away from her all just because she has finally something to be afraid of and something worth having in the long run.

Crying out when her inner-walls stretches and takes hold of the intruder in an iron grip, surprised by the way they fit together is almost too good to be true. Crying out once again when felt Tony beginning to move inside her, withdrawing and then re-entering until he pushes all of what he has got inside her and then he replays it all.

**-NCIS-**

"Why did you call me Gibbs?" Kate descends the steps that will lead her to the bottom of Gibbs basement. "I do not appreciate having someone call me in the middle of the night and then expect me to come and meet them. If it were to go to a crime scene I wouldn't be complaining about it, but when it comes to this sort of thing-"

"How long have you been in love with DiNozzo?" Gibbs doesn't waste anytime when it comes to asking someone about their personal lives.

"Why would you care about how I feel for DiNozzo when it is fairly clear to all us that he has grown attached to somebody else?" Kate defensively says turning the statement in something to be answered. "At first I thought that it was just a stupid crush, but when I was nearly killed this morning helped me to realise that it wasn't a minor crush."

Kate continues to glare at her boss, not happy with him calling her in the middle of the night just so he could ask her this. She is still hoping that the thing Tony has with Ziva will become nothing more then a fling. She doesn't fully understand how she could have allowed herself to fall so low as to fall in love with a womanising pig.

"It must stop Kate," Gibbs tells Kate this as he continues to sand his boat. "Romance between agents never works out."

"How do you know that I can just so easily as to stop having these romantic feelings for DiNozzo or that it won't work out," Kate dared herself to look Gibbs in the eye and she remembers that there was a time when Kate had respected Gibbs, but now all of sudden the respect for him has vanished. "So I have come up with a way out of this mess seeing as everyone believes that Tony and Ziva are meant to be and that they make a hot couple."

"Do you think that just by quitting your job will solve all of this?" Gibbs has never once felt the urge to head slap Kate until now.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere Gibbs," Kate then drags a weary hand across her brow to push aside her fringe out of her face. "I'll give you my full decision on Monday."

"Kate!" Gibbs yells to grab her attention, but she never stopped or even to turn her head to look at him. "Damn!" He is loosing his team and he can't find a way to solve this.

His current team is the best he has ever worked with or even trained and he is not alone. Everybody else in the entire agency, hell even some of the agencies believes that Gibbs has the best team of agents. Now the team, everyone envies, is falling apart all because of a rule and jealously has found itself to become lodged in the middle of it all.

He needs some bourbon.

**-NCIS-**

Ziva's lithe body was pressed up against Tony's muscular one. After they both passed out from pleasure overload and now as Ziva begins to wake up to find her head resting between the crook of Tony's neck, where the neck meets his shoulders, and one of her hands were flung across his stomach, while the other was behind Ziva's own back. Her right leg is resting on top of Tony's legs. One of Tony's arms is caught between their bodies, while the other has captured the hand, which rests upon his stomach.

Feeling too snug to move or even to leave Tony to sleep the rest of the night away. Something is happening between them and Ziva isn't too sure if that something even has a name or even worth keeping. For all she could know that all of this could turn into a one night stand, which will haunt them for ever.

None of them have even bothered to cover themselves with the doona or blankets. Hearing a phone ringing in the night is perhaps what has brought Ziva back to the land of reality, instead of staying in the realm of dreams and where things could happen, but can not happen in the real world.

"Whose phone is that?" Startled to hear Tony's voice in the depths of her mind.

"Sounds like mine," Ziva replies, then she manages to free herself from the warmth of Tony's naked body so she could go and find her phone. "I'll be back in a minute."

Placing passionate kiss upon Tony's lips before she could slip away entirely. Could never get enough of his kisses or the way their kisses turn more passionate, but has a deeper meaning to it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony says in between kisses. "I thought you were going to answer that?"

"I thought I was also," Ziva just couldn't tear herself away from Tony's lips, its like some kind of drug, not that she takes drugs or even tried too. "Maybe I have found something better to do then to answer my phone."

"And what could be much better then to answer your phone?" Tony rubs his nose against Ziva's before places another kiss on her lips.

"I believe you already know the answer to that one," Ziva replies when Tony begins to sit up to rest his back against the wall, with the pillows there to give his back some comfort.

"So what do you want to do now that you are not going answer that phone of yours?" Ziva goes to place both of her legs on either side of Tony's hips.

Taking in his entirety within her heated core, enjoying the way that he fills her up like no other.

"Does that not answer your question Tony?" Flashing Tony a wicked grin when she begins to move with and against him.

Placing one of his hands upon her hips to help and to guide her movements, and then he places his other through the thick tresses falling across her beautiful face. Their lips then attacked each other, eliciting a squeal from Ziva and moan from Tony, and their tongues imitating the movements of the lower extremities.

One of Ziva's hand slides away from the back of Tony's neck, only to travel down past her bottom and to slide upwards between Tony's legs to take hold of his testicles. Toying with them for a brief moment before her hand rejoins the other at the back of Tony's neck.

Coming back down from their high of highs.

Trying to bring their breathing patterns back to normal.

None of them wanted this moment to end when Ziva hasn't moved away from Tony, enjoying the way their bodies are still connected. Ziva rests her chin upon one of Tony's sweaty shoulders and the hand that was resting upon Ziva's hips was gently rubbing the smooth skin at the small of Ziva's back.

"Do you have to go back to Israel once all of this is over?" For once in Tony's life, he doesn't want to become separated from this stunning creature.

Ziva doesn't answer him back straight away as a tear begins to fall gracefully down her cheek.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Let me know if there any notable mistakes that I could have missed. That is all I have to say to you.


	5. Shocking Surprises

**Chapter 5: Shocking Surprises**

Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as Ziva sashays into the kitchen, where Tony is currently getting breakfast ready and by the smell of things it is pancakes. Tony is wearing practically nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

"You make that old thing look good," Tony throws Ziva one of his disarming smiles, that is what Ziva is going to call them. "I hope you don't mind having pancakes this morning."

"I would love some pancakes, but I was sort of expecting to have something more exciting for breakfast this morning," Ziva smirks seductively at Tony, licking her own lips as she continues to try and to out stare Tony.

"No, I was originally planning on having you as breakfast and then I heard my stomach growling. Had to choose between having morning sex or to have something to eat," Tony flashes Ziva a smile and an appreciative glance. "Which is strange considering the fact that I haven't had much of an appetite in awhile."

"The pancakes are burning," Ziva then turns her gaze to stare at the almost charcoaled pancakes, all shrivelled up and burnt the ends were all black and crisp. "Looks like you will be able to have me for breakfast after all."

"Is sex all you ever think about inside that pretty head of yours?" Tony couldn't help from taunting this stunning creature who is wearing one of his old t-shirts, which only just covers up her thighs and Tony felt his member harden at the idea of what she is wearing underneath that shirt, most probably nothing.

"You weren't complaining last night nor were complaining earlier this morning," Ziva says with a smirk when it was fairly obvious of what Tony must be thinking right now if the very notable bulge growing inside his pants were anything to go by.

His grin grew cockier and daringly the moment he felt Ziva's hand unexpectedly cup him through his pants. Tony's eyes were still locked on to hers when he tilts his head to the one side before he once again claims Ziva's lips with his own. Running his hands up and down her sides until they've reached her slim backside, lifting her up causes Ziva to let neglect her manual assault on Tony's aroused member. Feeling her back being almost landing on the kitchen floors, her hands roaming Tony's naked back and then one of her hands slides beneath the waist band of Tony's sweats. Running her fingers down Tony's entirety, which causes Tony groan and gasp out Ziva's name.

Then when Tony had least expected it to happen he felt Ziva turn them around so he could be on the bottom.

"I prefer the top remember," Ziva smiles radiantly down at Tony's stunned face.

Tony didn't care or how Ziva had managed to remove his sweat pants, he did take more notice of her when she had taken the shirt off. Showing off every man's greatest desires to him and never has Tony seen anything so stunning as Ziva when she is showing her true beauty. Still amazes him that they had connected in a way that can not be explained out loud with simple words, it is something one has to see for themselves. Had only just met yesterday and Tony feels complete all of sudden.

Hands grasping Ziva's hips when he felt her internal walls clutching on to him like a vice. Nothing felt so good nor has Tony felt like he was made for Ziva and that she had been perfectly crafted just for him.

Swiftly Tony manages to flip them over so he was on top again.

"I prefer being on top also," Tony flashes Ziva a smile as he fills her to the hilt. "Feel so good. . . ."

Words were lost on them both when they begin to lose themselves within and out of each other once again. Tongues were matching the movements of their lower regions.

Ziva's screams were of pure ecstasy, enthralled by the way Tony is able to evoke such ability to scream like this. Pleased in a way that it is Tony who can make her cries sound wild and untameable and not some other guy. Crying out when Tony's mouth takes a bit on her neck and she doesn't even care if Tony leaves behind a hickey, which is strange considering she usually likes to hunt down the man who had given her a hickey. What is it about Tony that is causing Ziva to act so rebellious against her own nature.

Her back arches gracefully like a cats when Ziva feels Tony coming undone within, her internal walls were clutching onto him hoping to slow down this sensation from escaping. Sighing blissfully, even with Tony's deadweight sort of crushing her into the cold kitchen tiles under her back.

"So what happened to the pancakes you were going to cook for me?" Ziva asks randomly when she regains her breath and once Tony had managed to flip them over, without his member from slipping out of her.

All Tony could manage to do was laugh. "Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll cook us a fresh batch of pancakes," Tony turns his head slightly to the side to glance in Ziva's eyes and there was this peculiar emotion shining through her dark amber eyes, is this love or is it something else entirely of which Tony is yet to experience. "Has anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"So I am beautiful to you now?" Ziva manages to sit up.

"Well you are beautiful is that so hard for you to believe, Ziva?" Tony places his hand on Ziva's and his lips were just barely touching Ziva's once he too sits up, his eyes still connected with Ziva's own.

Ziva doesn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't unheard of her being revered as beautiful, but no one has dared to tell her that to her face like Tony has.

Finding nothing better to do then to kiss Tony, instead of giving him an answer. Placing a hand on the back of Tony's head, while Tony's free hand mimics Ziva's. Causing the kiss become closer and more passionate then their previous ones.

Then the sounds of a door being kicked in caused them to break away reluctantly to find the source of the disturbance.

"So this is where my lovely sister is hiding?" Ari Haswari has entered Tony's apartment. "Get dressed Ziva and that applies to you Agent DiNozzo."

"What are you doing here Ari?" Ziva was being careful as to not to look in Tony's direction when Ari had said the sister word, dragging over the t-shirt which she has worn previously before she had taken it off.

"You didn't answer my calls nor were you there at the drop off, so here I am," Ari smirks as Ziva and DiNozzo discreetly put on the clothes which have been thrown onto the kitchen floor. "Now I know why you didn't answer my calls."

"You will not harm him," Ziva climbs onto her feet to glare at her brother, seeing the madness reflecting from his eyes. "I will not let you harm him or you'll have to face Agent Gibbs wrath once again for harming one of his agents."

"I can handle Gibbs," and then without any warning Ari had fired a shot at Tony, causing the Special Agent to yell out in stunned surprise. "I do not wish to make an enemy of my own sister-"

"You're mad to think that I would be protecting your arse after what you have just done," Ziva could see Tony's precious blood seeping out of a bullet wound to his upper forearm and she now felt like that it is her duty to stop her brother from harming Gibbs or even the entire team, especially Tony. "Think again-"

Ari slaps his sister across her pretty face, back handed, causing her to crumble to the floor. Her hand covering her face out of shock.

"Good day Ziva," Ari smirks down at his sister and her new lover. "Please give agent Gibbs my forgiveness for harming his agent."

This time Ari had shot Tony in the chest before he leaves his sister to tend to her lover's wounds.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** Sorry for that and for the wait, the week gone by has been rather dreadful for me. At least I had managed to give you a shocking update.


	6. The Deal

**Chapter 6: The Deal **

Gibbs was in a foul mood when he had received the worst kind of wake up call, reminding him that Haswari is still out there and that the sick bastard has managed to injure one of his best agents. Entering the waiting room of Bethesda to find Ziva David in what appears to be one of DiNozzo's shirts and her own pair of cargo pants, which she had worn yesterday. Angry that Ziva didn't do anything to stop Haswari from harming DiNozzo in the first place and Gibbs hopes that she has a good enough reason for not stopping Haswari.

Her face was unreadable, except for a few stray tears sliding down her pretty face. Gibbs could hear the footsteps of Abby and the voices of the others, coming to the Bethesda as quickly as they could the moment the news had reached them that Tony has just been shot. Gibbs hopes that Tony could pull out of this one. Surviving from the plague is one thing but a bullet to the chest wouldn't be good for Tony, not especially when Tony's lungs are still healing up.

"What happened to my Agent, Officer David?" Gibbs didn't care if he had spoken unkindly, but one of his agents lives may have been taken away from him.

Ziva looks up the moment she hears Gibbs' roughly asking her about what had happened, no he was asking her why it had happened.

"It was a message Haswari wanted to give you that's what had happened and I am ashamed for not have been able to see the true madness in Ari in the first place. He just kicked Tony's door in, catching Tony and myself off guard at the time, and I didn't do anything to stop him-"

"You're right you didn't do anything and now Tony is fighting for his life because of what you did not do," Gibbs may not show his affections for his senior field agent lightly, but when something bad happens to Tony then everyone must stay out of his path.

"It is not that simple Agent Gibbs and I did do something, I called the ambulance and then I called you the moment it had occurred," Ziva has no idea what she looks like in everyone else's eyes, but she can hazard a guess as to what she must be like. Her hair looks like it needs a brush, her teeth needs to be scrubbed clean and she still smells like she just had sex. "Regardless what you may think of me Agent Gibbs had I known that Ari was going to shoot Tony then you would be here in the first place. I hesitated to shoot Ari, not just to keep your agent unharmed but for my own personal demons."

How can Ziva tell Agent Gibbs that Ari is her half-brother? Second guessing her actions for the rest of the day is not going to get Ziva anywhere nor will it change anything. Her feelings towards Tony are still too fresh to explain or even to decipher into tiny little pieces so she could understand her feelings better. Ziva also knows that she'll not win any favours with Gibbs and his tightly nit crew. They are that close that Ziva could see them as a dysfunctional family, but what does that leave with Kate Todd. As Kate is foolishly in love with Tony, but Tony doesn't show any signs of being in love with Agent Todd. Got the impression that Tony pictures Kate as a sister and not as a lover.

"That is not a good enough excuse," Special Agent Todd glares at the pathetic looking Mossad Officer dressed in an over large shirt and in yesterday's pants, her hair is a mess and Ziva has this hickey very noticeable to see on the crook of her neck.

"What's done is done," Ziva had enough of this bickering crowd, fighting against this urge to just walk out of here and to leave these group of people, but she does not because of Tony. "Is it possible for me to speak with you in private Agent Gibbs?" She feels that she can trust Gibbs. "Tony trusts you so that is enough for me to trust you, but you need to trust me with this one."

Gibbs vaguely nods his head in admission of Ziva's request and knowing of Tony's blatant affections for this slender woman was enough for Gibbs to at least listen to what Ziva has to say. DiNozzo must mean something to the Mossad Officer if she wants to speak with him alone and that she is yet to give up and abandon them all to patch Tony back up. Then they will all get their gear back together.

Standing at a fair distance away from the others, but close enough to be near to hear some news on Tony's condition.

"Speak?" Gibbs was boring his blue eyes in Ziva's and she was staring right back at him.

"Are you still keen on killing Ari, Agent Gibbs?" Ziva is risking everything by even going through with this, despite of everything Ari has done he is still her brother.

"I am," Gibbs gruffly replies, unsure of what this young woman could even be trying to suggest but he could see that she is sacrificing something special close to her heart. "Shooting me was one thing, but trying to kill my agents is the last straw."

"Then I suggest we set up a trap for him," Ziva glances away to glance out of the window close by. "I can even believe that I am actually planning on doing this-"

"Then why are you-" Gibbs doesn't need to get an answer for that one when he clearly knows what it is. "Why are risking your life for someone you had only just met?"

"Because in my entirely life I actually feel like that I am going to do something right for once," Ziva boldly steals a glance in Agent Todd and McGee's direction, the other two she can only guess as the forensic scientists and the other as the M.E. "I may not be happy with it, but I'll survive."

"My basement tonight once I know if Tony is going to make it or not," Gibbs caves into what Ziva is suggesting on doing.

Ziva nods her head and then the both off them turn to find a doctor in the usual white coated attire. Knowing full well that the doctor may have news on Tony's condition and if it will be either good or bad news.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** I had felt that this was half crappy and half good, but I will leave that for all of you to decide. The next chapter I hope will be a tad longer and someone is going to die in the chapter or the next. I'll leave you all to ponder as to who is going to die.


	7. It Ends

**Chapter 7: It Ends**

Stepping inside the hospital ward to find the one she was looking for. It is still a bit of a shock for Ziva to find someone who was so full of energy and amongst other things that he was capable of doing last night and early this morning, could be brought down by a single bullet to the chest and of course the one his upper forearm had received from Ari's gun. Should she really go through with this one plot that could bring Ari down or even to have him thrown into jail. Running her fingers through his hair amazed with herself for feeling this sentimental about someone of whom she had slept with last night.

Leaning forward so she could place a chaste kiss upon his cheek, not far from his lips. Ziva has a job to do, one she is still not fully prepared for.

Ziva has a funny feeling that one she'll return to find Tony on his feet again, but what would be the outcome of the future for them both. Ziva does not have a clue.

"I have never seen you like this before Ziva. It is almost as if I am seeing another Ziva all together," Jenny Shepard expresses this with a slight smile.

"I have never felt that I could bring myself to care for a man or anyone else for that matter, but my point to this is that in a strange way. . ." Ziva breaks off to look at Jenny closely, while her hand rests upon Tony's arm which isn't in a cast. "But then again I have never met anyone like Agent DiNozzo, until now. We have only just met yesterday and then we-"

"You've slept with him last night, didn't you?" Jen couldn't help to smirk when she catches a blush growing almost bright red upon her cheeks. "Fancy that. Ziva David blushing."

"Only with Tony," Ziva then turns away from her good friend to glance down at her lover. "Look after him for me Jen?"

Jenny never managed to get another word out of her mouth or even out of Ziva's mouth, when Ziva storms out of the hospital room.

Catching the brief look Ziva shares with Gibbs, before Ziva vanishes from Jen's vision.

**-NCIS-**

"Why does Ziva get to see Tony before us?" Kate couldn't hold her tongue still for much longer as she watches the tiny display of obvious affection from the Israeli. "Just because she and DiNozzo are now lovers, doesn't mean she can see him first. Give them a few more months and then it will be all over, DiNozzo will grow tired-"

"I think you should leave Kate," Gibbs glares at the young woman, whose antics are now beginning to bug him. "Come back on the morrow with a clear head-"

"My head is clear Gibbs," Kate is one of few who has the balls to stand up for herself, especially when it comes with Gibbs and live to tell the tale, guess that is why Gibbs keeps her around.

"You could have fooled me Kate," Gibbs notices the way Ducky, Abby and McGee all back away so they could give the bickering pair some space and privacy. "You are jealous of Ziva being able to charm her way into DiNozzo's head, while she had succeeded, you had failed to make a move or even to give Tony the impression that you like him."

Kate glances in the direction of hospital ward that houses a medically induced comatose Tony DiNozzo, the man who has always tormented her with his silly movie references and the way that he would like to make fun of her private life outside of work. Seeing Ziva chatting with Director Shepard about something of which Kate can not hear. She knows that she shouldn't be jealous or even act so cold towards Ziva, when it is obvious that Ziva has managed to win over Tony's heart and that it was possible for Tony winning over the Ziva's in return.

"You won't have to worry about my moaning and bitching over Tony's love life with Ziva David anymore. I'm not planning on leaving NCIS, I just don't think that I should stay on your team anymore Gibbs," Kate boldly stares into the eyes of the man who has helped changed her life around by hiring her, but she never expected to fall in love with his senior field agent in the process. "That's my final decision."

Kate throws a prolong glance in the direction of Tony's room and then glancing over to her friends, before she makes her escape from Bethesda. Not really believing her own self for even suggesting on leaving the team. They've become her second family and now it is because of her jealously over Ziva that has torn the team apart. Swiping a hand to remove a fallen tear out of her face. Her for DiNozzo is what had really started to put an enormous strain on the team and Kate can't find herself forsaken that love she has for Tony, it is not one of her many strengths to spurn away the moment when she could have been truly happy with Tony and believing that he feels the same. Some profiler she is for believing that Tony still has the hots for her, when it is clear that he has finally found his soul mate.

**-NCIS-**

Gibbs turns his gaze away from the retreating figure that used to be one of the best agents to find Ziva David walking out of the ward, where Tony is currently in. Hoping that DiNozzo will still pull out of this and that he will return to squad room with a big smile upon his face, it will be a slow process. The time for Tony to fully heal will be time consuming and the possibility of Tony of never being able to return to field is much worse for Gibbs to get over then Kate's decision to leave his team for another.

"It is time to make those arrangements Agent Gibbs?" Ziva says, making sure to turn it into a question. "That is if you haven't changed your mind?"

"It ends now," Gibbs can see why Tony is attracted to this young Israeli woman and it wasn't just for Ziva's looks, there is this hidden strength inside her dark amber eyes and Ziva isn't afraid to back away from a mission that could ruin her. "I trust you'll be there to back me up?"

"I'm not the kind to make promises I know that I can't keep, Agent Gibbs, but I will on this case. I'm doing it for Tony and for you, not for myself nor for anyone else," Ziva severs the eye contact she had with Gibbs, only to throw a quick glance over her shoulder to find Jenny watching her and then Ziva makes her way out of the hospital. "Now do not be late Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs manages to smirk a little as he continues to watch Ziva as she leaves. For someone to grow up in a country like Ziva has it is any wonder how she had managed to stay strong amidst of it all.

**-NCIS-**

"Do you have any idea of what is going on between them two?" Abby asks no one in particular as they continue to witness Gibbs and Ziva talking about something and Abby is itching to hear it.

"Maybe it could have something to do with the fact that Tony and Ziva slept together last night," McGee thought it were possible for someone who is as an intelligent and attractive woman like Ziva David could fall for DiNozzo's charms so fast, but then again he is still amazed by Kate admitting to having feelings of her own towards Tony.

"They do make a hot couple don't you think?" Abby is happy for one of her best friends being able to find someone so hot as Ziva is. "It is still a shame about Kate for not being able to have the man she loves. As it was only a matter a of time before either Kate or Tony to confess their true feelings for one another, but now I don't think that will even happen anymore. Now that Ziva has come to be apart of it now."

"Well as long as young Anthony is happy, then we should all hope for the best for him, as well as for Ziva," Ducky says. "Now this reminds me of two friends of mind who. . ."

**-NCIS-**

Descending down the steps down to the basement, where his boat is begging for his attention and to be finished. Once his feet had met the flat surface of the basement floor, no more steps to take. Then Gibbs heads straight for one of his work benches, which is looking right back at him and where his old sniper rifle could be found. Grabbing the keys from on top of the bench top, unlocking the lock only to find that there is no rifle to be found.

"Looking for this Jethro?" Gibbs spins around to find Ari Haswari leaning against the far wall, unsuccessfully staying hidden in the shadows. "Cat got your tongue so you can't converse with an old friend-"

"Why would I be a friend with an arrogant bastard who has tried to kill my agents?" Gibbs glares at the mocking face of Haswari.

"Agent DiNozzo survive then. Never thought that Ziva was that compassionate enough as to save the worthless life of her lover," Ari smirks as he begins to walk around the skeleton of an unfinished boat, causing Gibbs walk backwards around his boat in return. "My sister is full of surprises wouldn't you agree? I amazed still that our father the Deputy Director of Mossad has not corrupted my sister, but one day he will once he learns of Ziva's betrayal."

"Looks like she is the smart one," Gibbs was praising Ziva for being smart enough as to not turn into a monster like her brother. "Why did you try to kill my agents?"

"To cause you pain with Caitlin's death, who is so fortunate as to survive and that had turned my plans sour. I needed you to commit suicide with the old rifle," Ari pats the rifle within his arms, almost as if it were some puppy. "To taste the sweetness of revenge."

"Why don't just kill me? If that is what you want instead of my agents," Gibbs smirks, despite him still giving Ari one of his most deadly piercing glares. "Or are you too much of a coward to kill an old man-" Gibbs breaks off with a smirk when he sees Ari getting to shoot him.

"I am no coward agent Gibbs, but you are right," Ari levels the gun so it is pointing directly at Gibbs' head. "No fon-"

Ari fell to the floor, a pool of blood was spreading around his head like a halo. A bullet hole in the middle of his was evident to see. Gibbs turns around at the sound of footsteps hitting wooden steps, echoing in the small area. It was an eerie sound to hear when someone has just been killed right in front of his eyes.

"You're late," Gibbs turns around to find Officer David, who appears to have changed her clothes before she had come here. "His father was the Deputy Director of Mossad?"

"Yes," Ziva's eyes were still fixated on the corpse of Ari Haswari. "He was my half-brother."

Gibbs watches the young woman as tears begin to sting her pretty eyes and then her tears were leaving a trail down her cheeks. He should be angry with this woman for keeping such a secret as Haswari being her brother, but somehow he feels sorry for Ziva of having to bare the burden of killing one of her on flesh and blood in cold blood.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N:** How was that? I think maybe two more chapters for this one is in order. No don't groan at me for I am planning on doing a sequel of sorts if you wish? So put those paper clips away and tell me your eighteen ways of how to kill me with one. Thank you for your support once again, well those who have reviewed putting up with my absurd ideas of a story. Well cheers and see you all next time.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ziva's mind was in an uproar the moment she had pulled that trigger and off that moment when the bullet had shot through Ari's skull, was when some of her former life had died and she wishes that there could have been a way to save Ari and in a way that doesn't end in the results of death. Killing is such a waste and there was time when Ziva used to relish in all of her glory of actually destroying many men and women's lives just so she could keep her country safe from harm, but that has all changed when Ziva was staring into the eyes of her dead brother. Those eyes used to sparkle with laughter and he used always be there to protect her from their father's wrath, but now she'll face the wrath of Eli David alone. As she has always been in her former life. What she is going to do now that Ari is dead? Accomplishing one of her personal missions, which had been planned the moment Ari had shot Tony in the chest right before her very eyes.

She has come to drop by Tony's room to say good-bye and that is half of the problem to her troubled mind right now. There is/was something about Tony from the moment her eyes had connected with his vibrant green and when he began to speak to her, she was sucked in to his charm. When they had shared that one night together is only just the beginning of something big.

"Is everything all right my dear?" Ziva turns away, from the bed ridden man to find an elderly man with his kind face being shadowed away by his spectacles.

"Yes I'm fine Mr.?" Ziva replies kindly but with a question.

"Call me Ducky and you must be the charming young lady who has stolen our young friends heart," Ducky chuckles as takes a seat by her side by Tony's bed.

"Is that what everyone at NCIS thinks about me? That I had stolen Tony's heart?" Ziva smiles despite herself for she has nothing to worry about this man called Ducky. "We only spent the one night together and already people have come to the conclusion that I have stolen Tony's heart or don't they like us together that much that they would prefer Tony to be with Caitlin Todd."

"There was time when I had actually began to believe that Anthony and Caitlin would have broken one of Jethro's rules, but it seems there is nothing to worry about," Ducky chuckles lightly as he continues to observe the troubled young woman. "You saved Jethro's life today and I thank you for killing the bastard."

"There is no need to thank me, Dr. Mallard," Ziva steals a quick glance in Tony's direction when she thought that she had felt his hand shift. "I will be leaving on the morrow with Haswari's body in a casket, when I had originally arrived here to save him. He was a good man once-"

"I'm sure he was," says Jethro Gibbs as he comes to check on his agent. "DiNozzo still sleeping on the job then?"

"His Doctor says that Anthony will be awake in couple more hours, they don't want to take chances. Not with his chest injury," Ducky replies to Gibbs, as he too watches the rise and fall of Tony's chest moving with the help of one of the machines connected to him. "Nearly lost Caitlin a few days ago and now we nearly lose Anthony again last night-"

"Again? I take it that Tony gets injured often?" Ziva rises one of her eyebrows at the absurdity of someone getting injured more then once.

"Tony nearly died from the pneumatic plague. . . ." Gibbs cuts off for the memory is too painful to bring the conversation up or even to think that some ancient ailment could bring down someone as vibrant as Tony is and now Tony has been stopped by a bullet this time.

"Well I had come to say good by to Tony and now I must depart, as I have a plane to catch and other arrangements are to made along the way," Ziva throws a prolonged glance in Tony's direction. "With some luck I could find away to come back here to stay, which is highly unlikely."

"It was good to meet you Ziva?" Ducky shakes the hand of the woman who could have finally tamed Tony and to put a curb on his antics. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay a little longer? Tony will be a wake in a few more hours and I am sure he will be grateful to see you?"

"Look after him then, Ducky?" Ziva leaves the room with a heavy heart, knowing that she may never be able to see these people again and it is more painful to think that she'll have to forget Tony, which is something Ziva does not want to do.

**-NCIS-**

"Enter!" Director Shepard calls out for the polite person knocking on her door. "Agent Todd what can I do for you?"

"I wish to make a transfer to another team," Kate says without any hesitation in her voice and Jenny praises the young woman for keeping her head on straight and to be so heavily focused on her task.

"May I ask what brought this up?" As far as Jen can understand is that Agent Gibbs and his team are one of the best and that it is also because of Kate's profiling skills that have helped the closure rate.

"What if I tell you that my decision to leave Agent Gibbs' team is a personal one?" Kate throws back a question of her own right back at Jenny, though the question sounded more like a rhetorical one that does need to be answered straight away, but it still came out as a question. "So are you going to transfer me or what?"

"How about I put you in your own office? With your profiling skills you could be great help to many other teams, but-"

"Isn't there always a but?" Kate tilts her head slightly to the one side so she could read the Director a bit better, which leaves no hope for Kate any ways as the director's face is well guarded.

"But, if you agree on doing this? It will mean that your paths will still clash with Gibbs and his, that is my first option for you," Jen observes the way Kate is holding herself together and it is clear that Kate doesn't really wish to leave the team, but she feels like that it will be necessary for her to leave the team." You don't really wish to leave Agent Gibbs team do you, Agent Todd?"

"No, but I have a better option then the first," Kate says wryly. "I wish to transfer over to the F.B.I, you think you can manage that by the end of the week."

"I will see what I can do," said Director Shepard with a smirk of her own. "I wish you luck in your new career, Kate."

Kate just nods, before she leaves Director Shepard's Office. Now Jen has to find a new replace – what a perfect idea, she thinks to herself. She'd better to hurry up and make a few phone calls, just hope that Jethro will agree with these new arrangements. Smirking at the idea of what Gibbs may do will be worth the trouble.

**The end for now. . . . .**

**A/N: **I know I said two more chapters to go, but then this plot begun to jump up and down inside my head. I also felt that this was a good place to end it. Look forward to see you all at the sequel, that is if you want a sequel. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think? Thank you all for reviewing, really I mean it.


End file.
